A Comfortable Love
by Lady Knight
Summary: Just a small oneshot. This takes place right after the second season's finale. A plot mouse show up when I saw Brennan turn to Booth and say What do we do now?


Wow. I just loved the season finale was awsome. I mean Jack and Angela running away and leaving the rest of the their friends and coworkers at the church. Just great. I loved the harp version of gimme all your lovin' as the wedding march. Beautiful. 

I went to bed right after that ep. Well I tried. I took the dogs out after tossing and turning for over an hour. Mom asked me why I was still up and I was about to reply when her typing on the keyboard of our computer made me blink. I told her I figured out why I couldn't sleep and was going to remedy that.

It was a plot mouse that kept me awake. So I wrote a nice Bones one-shot. It has notbeen betaed by anyone other than myself. And there are major spoilers for the last epsoide of Bones, so you have been fore warned.

Enjoy my and Squeekie's hard work.

A Comfortable Love, a Bones fanfic.

By: Lady Knight (pinkdoom)

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Bones. Just Google it and you'll know who really does.

Author's Note: Just a small one-shot. This takes place right after the second season's finale. A plot mouse show up when I saw Brennan turn to Booth and say "What do we do now?" I just love that image. Someone needs to make that an icon. . Hope you enjoy.

AN2: I found the icon! Isn't it pretty

_'What do we do now?'_

That question still lingered in Booth's head as he and Brennan stood in front of the female preacher that was to marry Jack Stanley Hodgens to Angela Perlygates Montenegro. That was before they announced to everyone to 'have fun on them at the reception' and left. Just left. Booth had a feeling that it had something to do with the man from the state department.

_What do we do now?_

Booth had no clue. While everyone was reacting to Angela and Jack's sudden departure, he gazed over at Bones. She was watching him, eyes focused solely on him. As if she was sure that he would know what to do. But he didn't. How could he. He had never attended many weddings, let alone participated in one. How could he know what to do.

_What do we do now?_

Her eyes repeated what she had just spoken a moment earlier. Booth felt his heartbeat speed up as he stared back at Bones. When did she depend this much on him? Or visa-versa? When did their partnership become this deep? His hands tightened into fists as he tried to breath. Had it always been there?

_What do we do now?_

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. How could it have not grown that deep? After all the things they'd been through. All the times they shared a meal at the diner. All the cases they worked; problems they solved. All the close calls they survived. From their partnership a bond of unbreakable trust had formed.

_What do we do now?_

And didn't she stay here instead of sailing off into the sunset with Sully. She could have, no, should have gone. But Bones didn't. She stayed. She stayed for a job that wasn't just a job to her. He understood. He was the same. It was who they were. And neither had tried to change the other.

_What do we do now?_

Booth let his body relax and his fists uncurl as Brennan stared on. He turned to her and quirked a dark brow. "It would be unfortunate to let all of this hard work go to waste. After all, great parties have good reasons for celebrating." He offered his hand and watched her expression as she carefully thought over his words.

_What do we do now?_

There would with out a doubt be complications. How could there not be? With work. With their friends, family, coworkers, and former relationship partners. Problems that would come up conserning his past, hers. With each other. And not to mention there was that whole deal with him arresting Bone's father for Booth to consider. As well as his son Parker.

_What do we do now?_

Even with every thing saying that this would be a very bad idea, if not a huge mistake; it just felt right. The two of them had a strong bond between them. They had shared more parts of their souls with each other than anyone else. They would do anything for the other one. They cared for each other. Deeply. They understood the other, some times more than they understood themselves. They were there for each other.

_What do we do now?_

But most of all, Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan were comfortable with one another. They had a comfortable love.

_What do we do now?_

She nodded and took his hand.

And that was more than what most people had.

Owari


End file.
